


every time we touch (oh i can't get enough)

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: .......and make out, :D, F/M, Finn and rey hide in a closet together, Finnrey fridays, but it's what i do :'), completely pointless fluff, finnrey friday fic, there's a loooooot of sexual tension ok, this is pointless fluff y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst trying to get away from an army of First Order troopers, Finn and Rey lock themselves in a closet and hope for the best.<br/>...And realise that the romantic tension is seriously too much to handle when forced in to a small space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time we touch (oh i can't get enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjiklubgottold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjiklubgottold/gifts).



> Happy Finnrey Friday! This was prompted to me ages ago on Tumblr! Dear anon, I'm sorry that it's been approx 84 years. But still - thank you for the prompt!  
> Please take the huge paragraph breaks as a POV shift. :’)
> 
> This is for the wonderful Em...surprise! I hope Finnrey brightens your week! <3

Of all the ways Finn and Rey imagined today going, it definitely was _not_ like this.

Facing off against the First Order and being chased by the enemy are things that are pretty standard for them, these days, but they’ve never tried to get out of it like this.

It’s not like this is _ideal_. But right now, this is the only plan they have.

To lock themselves in a closet, and hope that the troopers don't find them.

“Is there even a light in here?” Finn asks, looking around in the tiny, almost pitch black space.

Rey looks around, too, and her eyes eventually settle on something faintly white beside the door frame. “This might be it…,” she says, cautiously reaching out and fumbling around with her hand until she finds it. The light flickers on and off for a moment, but eventually stills and stays lit. It’s only dim, but it’s better than nothing.

They’re both out of breath from running, and after turning to look at each other properly, they realise how close they’re really standing. This closet is ridiculously small, and with the two shelf units that are pushed up against each wall, it leaves them with about a foot between their bodies.

Which, you know, they wouldn’t normally be _that_ apposed to; but right now, being stuck in this cupboard, out of breath and sweating and forced to be so close (especially when neither of them has confessed how they feel yet), it’s just…a bit embarrassing.

“It’s…kind of cramped in here, huh?” Finn comments, awkwardly scrubbing at the back of his neck. But as he reaches up his elbow, he knocks over a bucket from the shelf and it comes crashing down to beside his foot. “…Oops.”

Rey presses her lips together, trying to stifle a giggle. “Yeah. You could say that.”

“Um…how long do you think we’ll have to stay in here?” Finn’s looking anywhere but at her.

Rey shrugs one shoulder. “I don’t know.”

“I hope it’s not long…,”

“What, so you don’t want to be stuck in a closet with me for hours?” Rey teases lightly.

“ _No_ , that’s _not_ what I meant, I just—It’s just a bit small—”

Rey suddenly realises how anxious he looks, and takes in how his brow is furrowed and, even though he’s not even running anymore, his breath is quickening. She frowns. “Finn? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, fine—I just—I’m not big on small spaces. Or at least, I haven’t been, recently.”

“Oh,” Rey says. “Um—can I help?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll be fine. Just remind me to keep breathing.”

“Please, keep breathing.”

“I’ll try.”

Rey smiles, a little nervously, and reaches out to take his hand. She squeezes it reassuringly, trying to look him in the eyes. Eventually, he meets her gaze, and as he looks in to her familiar brown eyes, his breathing starts to ease just a little.

“Breathe.” Rey says softly.

“I’m breathing.”

“Good.”

Their eye contact remains for a moment, and the nerves in Finn’s stomach leave him as he continues to look at her.

 _This is okay,_ he repeats to himself, _I’m in here with Rey, and I’m okay_.

After a moment, Rey’s eyes leave his and she looks away, suddenly feeling a strange, strong urge to reach out and touch his face. Finn must feel it, too, because he doesn’t protest when she clears her throat and lets go of his hand, trying to step back from him in the tiny space of the closet. (And failing. Miserably.)

“Um—it’s kinda hot in here, huh?” Rey comments, pushing back pieces of her hair that have fallen out of her ponytail. Her cheeks are flushed, and yes, the cupboard is hot all of a sudden. She wants to re-tie her hair, because the pieces that have fallen out and are sticking to her neck are _not_ helping the heat of her body, but her arms don’t even have room to do so.

“Yeah. A little.”

“Are you alright?” Rey asks. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t like small spaces. If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have suggested it—”

“It’s fine, Rey. Really. I’m okay. It’s a means to an end.”

Rey smiles nervously. And then looks down, because if she meets his eyes, she can feel his breath on her face and it’s almost too much for her to handle.

“…Are _you_ okay?” Finn asks.

“Yes. I’m fine. It’s just cramped, is all.”

“I know.”

“Do you think the Stormtroopers will be able to track us down?”

Finn shakes his head, seeming sure about something for the first time since they closed the door behind them. “No. They don’t have the capability.”

Rey sighs in relief. Blushes when he actually blinks because her breath had hit his face so suddenly. “Okay. That’s—that’s good.”

“Yeah.”

There’s a long moment of silence. They still won’t look at each other, and it’s ridiculous, really, because they’re _best friends_. Best friends should be able to be locked in a closet together without feeling this nervous and acting so awkward. Rey is finding it hard to even think of words to say to him, and that’s just pathetic, she thinks, because it’s Finn. Finn—her best friend. Her best friend who she can tell anything to; who has literally held her in the middle of the night when she can’t stop crying; and she for him, too.

But now, all of a sudden, the fact that they’re being _forced_ in to close proximity has made things feel different.

It could just be, of course, that they’re both having urges to reach out and hold each other’s hands or touch each other’s faces. And, thanks to the Force (and how deeply connected with it the pair are), they can feel each other’s urges.

“I—” Rey is just about to bring up the unspoken tension in a sudden moment of bravery, but is interrupted by the sound of loud, synchronised footsteps coming down the hall towards the corridor. Finn and Rey’s eyes go wide immediately, recognising the sound of marching Stormtroopers anywhere.

Rey’s surprised when Finn suddenly steps the tiny step towards her and grabs her hand, his other hand finding its way around her waist and on to the small of her back. He holds her in close to him and watches the door, his face straight in concentration.

Rey tries to focus, tries to reach out with the Force and feel where the troopers are headed. But she’s too distracted by Finn’s fingers spread wide against her back, the protective and concerned aura that he is giving to her, and the sound of his racing heart under her ear.

She tries to breathe evenly and quietly. But suddenly it’s like her blood has rushed to her ears and she can’t even hear how loud she’s breathing. She squeezes his hand, and he squeezes back as they both listen out as best they can.

For a moment, the footsteps slow, right outside the closet door. Slightly muffled sounds of troopers communicating with one another can be heard from the other side.

Rey swears she stops breathing when there’s a possibility they may open the closet door (or, worse still, open it with a blaster). And she’s sure Finn has stopped breathing, too.

But then the footsteps continue on, and after another few minutes of listening to them fade away, the two of them relax, slumping against each other for a moment. It seems to break the nervousness – the awkward feeling that they can’t touch each other – somehow. Although they’re still nervous, it’s not the same as before. It doesn’t feel like Rey can’t so much as move a finger in case she touches him by accident.

Rey sighs in relief. “That was _close_.”

“Yeah,” Finn sighs, too. And then he seems to realise their position, and his hand comes off her back, hovering just a few inches away from it. He doesn’t pull away, but tenses a little.

Rey steps back – as much as she can, anyway – but doesn’t let go of his hand.

“Sorry about the whole…pulling you in thing. You know I like to, um—know you’re close to me when we’re in danger.”

Her eyes are looking at him, wide and cautious, but her head seems distant; like she’s thinking something through so much that she isn’t really _looking_ at him. Not properly.

“…Yeah,” she says eventually, her voice small. “Yeah. I know.” And her heart swells with something then – something that feels warm and comforting and familiar – because, kriff, of _course_ she knows how he likes her to be close when they’re in danger. It’s how they’ve always been. Somehow, being close and touching each other in some way when things get dangerous is something that calms them; helps their minds focus on the Force and…well, each other.

Rey realises that she really, really wants to touch him _now_. Not because she’s scared, this time. Just because she wants to.

Especially when he breathes and it brushes against her face, and then he swallows, and her eyes fall down to watch his Adam’s apple bob down and then up again. The strongest urge to catch it with her mouth is suddenly present.

And then she looks down at his arms; takes in the way the light catches on them, creating shadows around his muscles. She wants to run her hands over the skin of his arms; feel his heat burning in to her fingertips. And being this close to him, she realises that it’s _still_ not enough; she wants to be as close as possible, with their bodies pressed together, his arms around her and preferably his lips pressed to hers.

Once her mind goes to these places, Rey struggles to stop it, and her cheeks are blushing bright red. (She hopes he can’t see it in the dim light of this extremely small, increasingly warm closet).

Rey’s eyes come up to his hair, imagining running her hands over it, down across his neck, her fingers dancing over his collar bone.

Well. His _collar bone_.

Rey wants to kiss him there. Really, really badly. Wants to run her lips over his skin and kiss and lick and suck. The thought has something inside of her stomach suddenly building up. She blushes even more.

 

 

Finn knows Rey is looking at him. He tries to hide the fact that his breath catches in his throat when she subconsciously bites her lip as her eyes move over his neck.

He takes a moment to look at _her_ neck, and imagines his lips pressed up against her skin there, open and moving along. He looks down at their joined hands. Smoothes his thumb over hers. Takes in the way her hands are calloused and dry, and then imagines her touching him with those hands. Those lovely, lovely hands.

Her hair has fallen out of its style, with little pieces clinging to her neck and falling out around her face. Images of his hands reaching out to undo the buns and let her hair fall freely over her shoulders fill his mind, and he lets himself imagine what it might feel like to have his hands running through those locks of hers. Ghosting his fingers down to the nape of her neck, and then down her spine; slowly, softly, and settling on her lower back against her T-shirt.

She’s so close that her breath is on his face. His cheeks have heated up significantly, and he’s sure that Rey can feel it. (He can definitely feel how much hers have heated up). (It makes him want to press his lips against her cheeks).

She swallows, and her lips part slightly, and Finn swears he stops breathing for a minute.

This is the first chance they've had  in a while to be this close and really _look_ at each other without any other distractions. Or, at least, it’s the first time either of them have _let_ themselves look at each other and think these things.…

Think about how he wants to pull her in to him, her chest against his, and kiss her until he can’t feel anything else but her. How he wants to cup her face in his hands. Stroke his thumbs over her cheeks. Feel her eyelids flutter against his.

She is intoxicating. In the best, most wonderful way.

 

 

Rey meets his gaze again, eyes still wide and heart still beating rapidly in her chest. One of her hands hovers mid-air, hesitating. And then she moves in further, letting her palm settle ever so lightly against his cheek.

“Rey, I—” but when her thumb starts smoothing against his skin, eyes searching his face, Finn finds himself lost for words, and can't quite finish his sentence.

“You know,” Rey starts, her voice rough and husky, “…suddenly this doesn’t feel so bad.”

“The closet?”

“The closet…being so close to you.”

“Y—yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Finn nods. His eyes are so kind. So soft. So beautiful. Rey could spend an eternity looking in to them.

He reaches out and tucks some hair behind her ear, trying to pretend that his hands aren’t shaking. (But it’s okay, because Rey’s are, too, and once again he knows he’s not alone).

“Are you reading my thoughts right now?” She whispers.

“No,” Finn answers honestly.

Rey steps the tiny, tiny gap towards him. “M—maybe…maybe you should.”

“Why?”

“Because then you’d know, without me having to _say_ it, how I…want to…,” her thumb comes down an inch and suddenly presses against his lower lip, rubbing in a soft, gentle circle. Finn inhales a sharp breath, and his eyes flash with something that Rey thinks might be desire. She feels her heart leap at the prospect.

Finn opens his lips a little as if to speak, but he doesn’t say anything; instead just darts his eyes back and forth between each of Rey’s, trying to figure out if she means what he thinks she does.

“Rey…,” Finn whispers, realising that Rey is actually moving in closer, and her finger is still stroking across his bottom lip.

“Can I…,” Rey starts, eyes glancing down at his lips for the tiniest second, “Finn, can I…can I kiss you?”

There’s a long, silent pause. Finn’s eyes are now trained on her lips, and Rey’s on his, and she’s still leaning in. Slowly, tentatively.

Just as Rey thinks Finn opens his mouth to speak and reply to her question; he replies without needing to speak at all.

Instead, he takes her by surprise catches her slightly parted lips with his, pressing her bottom lip between both of his. Rey is slightly taken aback, but her eyes close straight away and she melts in to him, not even bothering to hold back a sigh.

His lips are so warm and soft against hers. He’s breathing on her cheek, hand still holding tightly to hers.

And when he pulls away after a moment, Rey takes a second to look in to his eyes. They’re so dark and beautiful. And she really would love to look in to them for a little bit longer, but his lips are _right there_ – still a little wet from hers – and, kriff, she _really_ wants to kiss him again.

No, scratch that. She _has_ to kiss him again.

This time, her arms come around his neck as their lips meet once more. She feels his hands wind around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, their lips suddenly moving together so perfectly in sync. Rey’s hands move over his hair, running her fingers up and down the nape of his neck. Finn sighs and presses in to her even more. He lets his own hands roam up the length of her spine, over her shoulders and then forwards to cup her face in his hands. He tilts her chin just so; smoothing her cheekbones with his thumbs, and runs his tongue slowly against her bottom lip.

Rey responds straight away, pulling herself in even closer and pushing her tongue in to his mouth. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, and then their tongues are gliding over one another’s, so smoothly and gracefully; Finn’s tongue is so warm, so wet, and it feels so _good_ that Rey tries to tug him closer again. (But he’s already as close as he can be, and it’s _still not enough_.)

Finn brushes his fingers against her cheek before he moves them back to her hair, and he tugs questioningly and gently against one of her buns.

Rey nods, and instead of continuing to kiss him as his hands work at getting her hair undone, she moves her lips down across his jaw. She opens her mouth against his skin and finally, _finally_ knows what it feels like to have his pulse racing underneath her lips and her tongue. Finn groans when she continues her path down over his neck and finally settles his collar bone, and she delights herself in the fact that he has to stop working at her hair for a moment and press his nose in to her hair as she sucks on his skin a little.

He’s so hot. Literally, _so hot_. She’s sure that the both of them are sweating. It was already hot in here before they started doing _this_ , and now that they’re breathing heavily, it’s making it worse.

But Rey finds it hard to care when he finally gets her hair undone and feels it fall over her shoulders. And then he brings her face back up to his and kisses her again, mouth already wide open for her and his eyes closed in bliss.

He kisses her for another minute. But then decides to return the favour; his kisses now leaving her lips and turning in to kisses on her jaw, her neck, her _throat_. And when his hands come up to hold the base of her skull, his fingers tangling in between her beautiful locks, Rey tips her head back and whimpers.

“Finn…,” she whispers. “That’s so…nice,” there are probably much better words Rey could have used to describe how she’s feeling. But he suddenly starts sucking on her neck, biting so gently, like a baby sucking a bottle. She grabs at his hair and closes her eyes, his warmth radiating on to her own body.

Large hands come out of her hair and then run through it again. His lips are still moving along her neck and her clavicle. Rey swears her knees could buckle under her at any minute because this is the _best feeling she has ever known_.

Their lips meet again after a while. She sighs against him and he makes a noise in the back of her throat, urging her to continue when she runs her hands up and down his sides. He lets his hands roam down her spine, fingertips gently running over her, sending shivers through her body. He keeps moving down, down, down, until his palms grab at her ass.

Rey gasps.

“Is this OK?” He whispers.

“You can genuinely do that as much as you like.” Rey says breathlessly, pulling back to look in to his eyes so he knows that she’s serious.

Chuckling, Finn squeezes, and a smile breaks out on to Rey’s face.

“This…,” she kisses him again, “…this was such a good idea.”

Finn hums against her lips. “Oh, yeah.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this,”

“Me too, Rey,” he sucks on her bottom lip, “me too.”

 

Just as Finn is about to move his lips down to her neck again, they’re interrupted by the sound of his comlink buzzing, and then a familiar voice is being projected out in to this tiny space.

“Finn? Finn—come in, Finn.”

Finn breaks his lips away from her skin with a light smack, and when he looks down at her with a sheepish shrug, he sees that her lips are swollen. It just makes him want to kiss her even more.

“It’s Poe,” Rey whispers.

“Yeah,” he reaches down to his belt and pulls out his comlink, lifting it up to his lips so he can speak. As he presses the button and talks, he reaches out and traces the pad of his thumb over her reddened lips.

“Poe?” Finn says. “This is Finn. Are you receiving?”

It buzzes to life again immediately. “I’m receiving. Are you alright?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“The area is all clear of First Order troopers; we need your location as soon as possible so we can get away from this place. Is Rey with you?”

“Yeah,” Finn gently pushes his fingers in to her hair, smiling as she closes her eyes and leans in to his touch. “Yeah, Rey is with me.”

Poe sighs in relief, the sound distorting a little as it comes through the weak speaker. “Okay. Good. Are you able to tell us your location?”

“We’re…in a closet. In the building halfway up the ridge. We shut ourselves in here when too many troopers arrived.”

“Okay. I’ll come out with a team to find you. Sit tight, guys; we’ll plot a safe path back to the ship for us. Over.”

“Alright. Thanks, buddy. Over.”

When Finn places the comlink back on his belt, his fingers trace over the skin of Rey’s neck, and Rey is smiling at him, her eyes shining.

He suddenly catches sight of a small red mark on the side of her neck. Biting his lip sheepishly, Finn presses his fingers against it.

“Oops,” he says, “sorry about that.”

“What is it?”

“I…gave you a hickey.”

Rey giggles, her hand coming up to try and feel it on her neck. She can’t feel a thing; just the heat of her skin under her fingertips.

“Sorry. I…got a bit carried away.”

She giggles again. (It’s the best sound Finn has ever heard).

Her palms press to his chest, and she leans in to kiss the underside of his jaw, softly and slowly. And when she speaks, her voice vibrates across his skin. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

His arms wrap around her waist, and he kisses the top of her head, anchoring her to him. There’s a long moment of silence before he speaks again.

“…Rey?”

“Mm?” She kisses his skin again.

“I…I love you,” gently, he pushes her shoulders away from him just a little, so he can look her properly in the eyes. “I love you, you know that, right? I would do anything for you. _Anything_. I love you.”

Rey’s lips twitch in to a smile. It’s a soft, small smile; almost innocent. She places her hand against his cheek, and presses their foreheads together. “I love you, too, Finn.”

And when Poe finds them, ten minutes later, he’s the only one out of the team who seems to notice the fact that Rey’s hair is a _mess_ , and they’re both breathing heavily (because they started to kiss again, of _course_ they did); and when his eyes come down to see the mark on Rey’s neck, he doesn’t even bother to stop himself playfully rolling his eyes.

“Been keeping each other occupied?” He teases, clapping Finn on the shoulder as he walks out of the closet.

Rey is following close behind. Her cheeks flush red as she scoffs. “Don’t.”

Poe chuckles. Claps Rey on the shoulder, too. “Hey, I’m not judging. We’ve all been wondering when you’d finally cave.”

“What?”

“Oh, come on,” Poe holds his blaster in front of his chest, looking around the corner as they head towards the exit, checking for any rogue troopers. “We all know that the sexual tension has been building up for a while.”

Rey looks up at Finn. She’s blushing so much now that Finn thinks, if he were to reach out and touch her cheeks, she might burn him.

He pulls his lips together, slightly sheepish, a smile tugging at the corners. Then feels Rey’s fingers link through his, squeezing tightly, and he squeezes back.

“Yeah. It has.” Rey agrees coolly.

“…Yup.”  

“Does this mean we don’t have to deal with your pining looks to each other across the dining table anymore?” Poe quips.

Finn grins. “Oh, no, there’ll just be even _more_ of that.”

“Oh, _g_ _reat_.”

“Yeah,” Rey grins, too. Her eyes are gleaming playfully in to Finn's. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Un-beta'ed, so any and all mistakes are completely unintentional and my own!  
> The title is from "Singing Me Home" by Lady Antebellum.  
> Do let me know what you think in a comment, and leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Love :* xxx


End file.
